I've covered wars, you know
"I've covered wars, you know." is a phrase originating from Dead Rising. It was uttered for the first time by the game’s main protagonist Frank West in the cutscene for Case 1-1. It is the most famous line in the Dead Rising series, and has become a meme: an idea, behavior, or style that spreads from person to person within a culture. Why this line was found so hilarious, depends on the perspective. It can be seen as another cheesy line from a Capcom game, like Jill Sandwich, which was mentioned in another Capcom-made and zombie themed game Resident Evil. But it can also be funny due to the fact that being a journalist on the warzone does not mean Frank is suddenly able to use a handgun like a professional.I've Covered Wars, You Know., Know Your Meme This line may also provide some background info about Frank pre-Willamette. He could've been involved in war photography, which actually involves a photojournalist being in a warzone. Source In the Case 1-1 of Dead Rising, there is a cutscene where Frank approaches the entrance to the mall for the first time, he hears a sound coming from behind him. Frank picks up a fire extinguishor and swings it at the source, nearly missing Jessie and causing her to fall backwards, spraining her ankle. Jessie was on the way to assist Brad, who is being fired upon in the Food Court. Since this means she’s unable to proceed with her mission, Frank asks for Jessie's handgun. She agrees to let Frank go on her place instead.I've Covered Wars, You Know., Know Your Meme Jessie: I've gotta help Brad... or he's done for! Frank: Alright, fine... Gimme your gun. C'mon. I'm the reason you just got hurt. Let me help. Jessie: No! I can't let a civilian do that. That's against regulations. Frank: Yeah... Well, I don't think they had zombie infested malls in mind when they wrote those regulations, kid. Jessie: You know how to use this? Frank: Kinda. I've covered wars, you know. Dead Rising series references ;''Dead Rising 2'' * In Dead Rising 2, there is an Trophy/Achievement called "He Hasn't Covered Wars...", referring to Chuck Greene. The trophy/achievement is earned by using all of the firearms in the game. right|230px * During the Case 3-2: Run for the Money, Chuck asks Rebecca, "Have you covered wars or something?" ;''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' * In Case West, Frank's notebook description is simply "He has covered wars, you know." * In the Case 3-1: The Way Out, while Chuck and Frank are waiting for their contact to get back them, Chuck is clicking a pen, irritating Frank to the point where he gets up, snatches the pen from Chuck’s hand, and tosses it across the room. To which Chuck responds: "Y'know, you’re a little high strung for a guy who’s covered wars." ;Dead Rising 2: Off the Record * In the opening of a trailer for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank states, "I've covered wars, you know". * There's a trophy/achivement called, "Save the Girl... Again". In its description, it says, "Saved Rebecca from Sgt Boykin. She never really covered wars, you know." * During the Case 2-1: CURE-ious Information, Stacey Forsythe warns Frank about Brandon Whittaker: Stacey: Frank… Be careful. It looks like he’s gone off the deep end. Frank: I’ve covered wars, you know. * The song “His Name’s Frank" by Lifeseeker contains the phrase: :He’s covered wars, you know? :Oh, of course you do! :I’m gonna say his frickin’ name :‘til I’m hoarse and blue. * In Off the Record, when the player completes the achievement or trophy Full Camera, the description changes to “Filled the camera with 30 pictures. You can cover wars, you know.” Dead Rising 4 * During the prologue of the game, the phrase is the first thing heard when Frank is chasing the spectre of his younger self. * Frank also says that he's covered wars when first talking with Kylie Hammond, however when she asks him which wars, he immediately changes the subject. Other game references The game ''Lost Planet 2'' features a special Noms de Guerre named “I’ve Covered Wars”, having Frank West as an unlockable character. It is available only if the player has Dead Rising saved game data.I've Covered Wars, You Know., Know Your Meme ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' features special quotes courtesy of Captain America and Zero. For Captain America, he says it in his special intro against Frank. For Zero, he says it after beating Frank. In the story mode of Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, this famous line is used by Frank when he comes across Spider Man and Chris Redfield from Resident Evil. Chris: "I don't have time to play nursemaid. Frank: "Hey, I'm not some cub reporter! I've covered wars, you know!" Frank will also use this line as one of his quotes upon being chosen as the player's character in Arcade or Versus mode. In Puzzle Fighter it is Frank West's victory quote. References Category:Dead Rising